


Crudites a la Inu

by spiralicious



Series: Summer Shorts [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Iyhedonism, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru plays with his food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crudites a la Inu

**Author's Note:**

> I blame The Field Guide to Produce for this. I originally wrote this from iyhedonism, Week 62 "Raw," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. This prompt was also part of the Summer Shorts series, which is 6 prompts long (Mine, Fresh, Raw, Ripe, Whimper, Wander).
> 
> Also, It's Human!Inuyasha in this.

Sesshoumaru eyed the artfully arranged fruit on the torso before him. The bright colors of the freshly cut produce contrasted nicely against lightly bronzed skin. The drizzled honey over the raw fruit only added to the appeal. Satisfied with the arrangement, Sesshoumaru selected a particularly juicy slice of mango and savored it slowly while he enjoyed watching Inuyasha’s facial expressions change as he lazily licked the juice from his fingers and hand. Sesshoumaru carefully selected his next morsel while he “accidently” scraped his living plate, teasing him. This continued until all the fruit had been consumed. The daiyoukai decided it was time to clean his plate. He started by licking a wayward drizzle of honey off a nipple and worked his way down. When he reached a nectar filled navel, Inuyasha momentarily lost control and started to writhe and whimper.

“You will cease now.”

Once his little brother settled, Sesshoumaru continued with the tongue bath until satisfied. Sesshoumaru eyed the tented hamaka and decided it was time for his cream-filled dessert.

Perhaps Sesshoumaru likes human food after all.


End file.
